The present application is generally directed to improvements in the oxygenation of a fluid, such as but not necessarily limited to water. There continues to be widespread interest in the production of fluids with a dissolved oxygen content. One effectual method for producing an oxygen enriched fluid is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,438 to Hadley et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
In the Hadley patent, a fluid such as water is subjected to a processing sequence whereby the fluid and an injected oxygen content are passed through a high speed venturi assembly and subjected to a strong magnetic field. The oxygen absorption rate and longevity of the dissolved oxygen using this process has been demonstrated to be superior to other prior art oxygenation approaches.
With the continued consumer demand for fluids with a dissolved oxygen content, including but not limited to beverages such as water, there nevertheless remains a continual need for improvements in the manner in which oxygen can be dissolved in and retained by a fluid. It is to these and other improvements that various embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.